This invention relates to hats with displays.
Hats, e.g. golf caps, baseball caps and the like, typically carry a logo or display of other design on the outer front surface. These logos or designs are typically either permanently formed on the surface of the cap, e.g. by printing or embroidering, or fixedly attached thereto, e.g. by adhesive.